1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for lifting and towing vehicles and, more particularly, to such a device wherein an extensible and tiltable boom extends rearwardly from a towing vehicle and is provided on the end thereof with a pair of wheel receiving members for engaging the wheels of a vehicle to be towed and then lifting and towing the vehicle. When the device is not in use, it is retracted substantially out of view to a storage position substantially within the understructure of the body of the towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior known type of towing vehicle generally employs a crane, a winch and a cable having a hook at its end for attachment to the bumper of a vehicle whereby the vehicle is raised by retracting the cable and raising the crane. This type of lift and towing device for disabled vehicles, however, can often lead to undesirable damage to elements of the vehicle being towed. As a result, a type of vehicle towing and lifting apparatus has been developed that engages the front or rear wheels of a vehicle and then lifts the vehicle after securing the wheels of the vehicle in some form of wheel or tire receiving member.
While wheel lift type towing and lifting devices have been known in the art for some time, these devices generally extend beyond the rear of the body of the towing vehicle. This not only is unsightly but can often constitute a safety hazard. In addition, many of such devices preclude the use of the conventional hoisting apparatus of the towing vehicle. Devices of this type wherein the towing and lifting device extends beyond the rear of the towing vehicle when not in use are shown, for example, in BROWN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,334; PETERSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,817; LIND, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,237 and PIGEON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,763. Other wheel lift type towing and lifting devices include a boom which pivots upwardly and forwardly to rest on top of the bed of the towing vehicle. An example of this type construction is shown in CANNON et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,193. While this type of construction does not have as much of the device extending from the rear of the vehicle, it nevertheless includes unsightly hoses and other elements at the rear of the vehicle which could be snagged or otherwise damaged when not in use. In still other prior art wheel lift towing and lifting devices, a cumbersome apparatus is required to engage the wheels or tires of a vehicle to be towed.